


Bucket list

by Nibylandia



Series: Welcome to the GAR [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones shenanigans, Fives doesn't understand "no", GAR barracks, He knows his boys, He's tired, Rex knows it won't work, cody needs a break, no beta we die like Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibylandia/pseuds/Nibylandia
Summary: Cody wanted just a moment of peace.Not on Fives watch!
Series: Welcome to the GAR [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753393
Comments: 12
Kudos: 152





	Bucket list

List of things GAR troopers aren't allowed to do:

1\. No smoking.

2\. No drinking.

3\. No drugs.

4\. No changing names with your brothers.

5\. No changing armour with your brothers.

6\. No changing units without permission.

7\. No pets allowed in barracks or on ships.

8\. No children allowed in barracks or on ships.

9\. Photos and posters of generals are only allowed strictly for personal viewing. NO photo or poster should be pinned to the walls or furniture.

10\. NO WATTER BATTLES ARE ALLOWED UNDER ANY CONDITIONS!

11\. Troopers aren't allowed to bringing visitors inside GAR barracks. Excuses like „He/She/They is/are my friend/cousin/mother/father/brother/sister/wife/husband/pizza boy/ etc.” won't be tolerated.

12\. Using generals/commanders/admirals as excuses for being late won't be tolerated.

13\. NO MOVIE NIGHTS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WEEK!

14\. No cookies or any kind of sweets before bed.

15\. Using paint to things other than armour painting is prohibited.

16\. Generals/commanders and admirals are NOT to be included in pranks.

17\. NO PRANK WARS ALLOWED!

18\. No using jetpacks and weapons outside training area.

19\. NO PHOTOGRAPHING OF SUPPERIORS OR BROTHERS IN AWKWARD SITTUATIONS!

20\. No fighting, brawling, accidental punching.

List may be updated.

„You sure that will stop them?” asked Rex glancing at his brother, who looked somewhere between tired and exasperated.

„ No.” he shook his head. „ But at least I have emergency plans for each of this situations.”

„ Echo! Look!” Fives screamed at his brother with the biggest smile on his face. „They left us a bucked list!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> It's me again. How are you?  
> And yes, Cody's tired again.
> 
> See any mistakes? Write them down in the comments and I'll fix them.


End file.
